1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a logic controlling circuit and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a logic circuit and method for controlling display lights of a hard disk.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, when a user accesses data stored in a hard disk, a normal light is turned on during a normal operation of the hard disk, and a failure light is turned on during a failure or rebuilding operation of the hard disk. However, when the failure light is turned on, the normal light usually fails to stop accordingly; that is, during the failure or rebuilding operation of the hard disk, the normal light and the failure light may be turned on simultaneously, such that the user cannot distinguish between the hard disk operations at that moment and access the data on the hard disk efficiently.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to provide a control circuit for solving the problem of the normal light and the failure light being turned on simultaneously, so that the user may not be confused by the display light of the hard disk and the accessing operation may not be affected.